


Irresistible

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	Irresistible

“Oh, thank god, it’s just you,” Kyle said. “Christ, this is so uncomfortable,” he said.

Stan looked down at Kyle, tied up on the bed. His wrists were bound, he was laying on the bed, back resting against a few pillows and his arms pulled above his head. His legs were pressed together, tied by another rope at his knees and ankles, keeping them closed tight. Stan licked his lips.

“Hey, can you untie me? This-This rope is really digging into my skin,” Kyle said, looking over his shoulder at Stan. Stan stepped towards him, making a show of looking Kyle up and down. He was wearing an orange shirt, one that he usually wore, but he only had on short pajama shorts, exposing the pale flesh on his long legs. He was trying to smile, to pretend that everything was okay, but it was slightly strained.

Stan placed his hand on Kyle’s hip, close to the hem of his shirt. He slowly worked his way under the shirt, bringing his hand up to feel Kyle’s stomach, and then his chest at an agonizingly slow rate.

“Haha, very funny,” Kyle said. “Now can you untie me, please,” he said, wincing as his voice broke on the last word. 

Stan didn’t respond, instead taking Kyle’s right nipple in between his finger tips and twisting, hard, eliciting a yell from Kyle.

“Jesus! Dude, that really hurt,” he said. Kyle looked at Stan’s face, desperate to find some sort of clue in his best friend’s expressions, a crack in the facade that would tell him that Stan was just messing with him. Stan didn’t meet Kyle’s gaze and removed his hand from under the shirt. He stopped, looking like he was deep in thought, before reaching out to grab Kyle’s dick through his shorts.

“W-What the fuck are you doing?” Kyle yelped. “Come on, this isn’t funny anymore,” he said, trying to shift his hips away from Stan’s hand on his cock. Stan pressed his finger between Kyle’s thighs, which were pressed together from the restraints. He trailed his way up to Kyle’s dick, running a finger over it in circles. Kyle hated himself for starting to get hard.

“Stan- stop, come on. I would have expected this from Cartman or something dude, but not you-“

“Kyle?” Stan spoke for the first time, meeting Kyle’s eyes. His gaze was cold and apathetic. Kyle had dropped his smile, looking worried, but still disbelieving, as if he was holding out hope that Stan would drop the act.

“Y-Yeah?” Kyle asked.

“Shut up.” Stan said. The words were harsh. Stan had been mad at him before, he had been upset with him before, but he had never been so cold to him before. Kyle felt like he was a complete stranger, like someone else had possessed his Super Best Friend to act this way. 

Stan grabbed Kyle’s dick and squeezed. Kyle bit his lip, failing to suppress a moan. Kyle wished he wasn’t getting hard from this. He felt humiliated, depraved, for even feeling anything but disgust during this. Stan was supposed to be his best friend. He knew he wasn’t supposed to think of him that way, and now his feelings were being exposed in the worst possible way. 

Stan continued to poke and prod at Kyle like he was a science experiment. He felt like a live frog stretched over a dissection table, oppressed by the blinding light and scientists hovering above him, completely disinterested in his suffering. Stan was being almost clinical- pinching Kyle’s sides, rubbing his stomach, pulling at his earlobe, as if he was just interested in seeing Kyle react. Kyle whined and tried to resist, but the ropes were too tight for him to move away. 

Stan seemingly got bored of this game after a few minutes, and moved on to experimenting with his mouth. He pressed his lips to Kyle’s neck and made him gasp, face flushing as Stan sucked on his flesh. Stan rubbed Kyle’s stomach with both hands, gradually increasing the pressure, which went straight to Kyle’s dick. Kyle closed his eyes and tried to stay neutral, but the little moans and whines which escaped his lips gave him away. Stan didn’t smile, but he seemed pleased at this, moving forward to bite Kyle’s earlobe. 

“S-Stan!” Kyle exclaimed. “Jesus Christ, ahh, stop-“ he said. He tried and pull away, which only made it hurt more. Stan released his ear, which throbbed in pain. Kyle’s face was contorted in pain, his nose was scrunched up and his eyes were looking at Stan desperately, searching for answers. Unbothered, Stan moved so he was on top of Kyle, straddling his lap. He continued nipping at Kyle’s neck while rubbing circles over one of Kyle’s nipples with the pad of his thumb. 

“Stan,” Kyle repeated, head starting to feel fuzzy from the stimulation. It was almost how he had imagined it, he was almost able to forget the situation and lose himself in the sensation, but Stan was too rough to be the Stan he had known all of his life. Despite himself, he tried to rub his thighs together, desperate for any sort of friction on his cock. 

“Christ, you’re a slut.” Stan said, looking down at Kyle’s erection. “You let yourself be tied up like this, for anyone to find you. Planning for someone to come in here and have their way with you so you can get off.” 

“N-no, I didn’t- I didn’t want to, I’m sorry-“ Kyle said, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He felt the humiliation that had been building up inside him overtake his entire body, a terrible flush in his neck and his cheeks which made him sick to his stomach. He couldn’t look Stan in the eyes. “Please, I’m sorry for getting hard, I didn’t mean to-“

Stan sat back, intentionally putting his weight on Kyle’s dick. He looked Kyle up and down, expression bordering on disgust. He let his gaze go to the hickeys that were starting to form on Kyle’s neck, to Kyle’s face, cheeks flushed and tear streaked, with puffy red lips that came from a combination of genetics and Kyle biting down on them to keep himself quiet. “Thats even worse,” Stan said. “You didn’t want to, but your body betrayed you. You got turned on by me violating you.” He pinched Kyle’s stomach for emphasis. “You’re humiliated, and yet you still want this? Disgusting.” Kyle whined and strained against his restraints. “You’re such a freak, a needy little slut who would let anyone fuck him if it meant he could get off. Are you really that desperate?” Stan asked.

Kyle shook his head softly. “Look at me when I’m speaking to you,” Stan said, grabbing Kyle’s cheeks with his thumb and forefinger and tilting his head so he was looking directly into Kyle’s bleary eyes. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Stan asked.

“No, no, please,” Kyle said. “I’m not- I’m not a slut, I don’t want this.” 

Stan didn’t seem happy with his answer. “So you’d rather I leave now, letting someone else find you like this? You want a stranger to have their way with you?” Kyle’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “Maybe you’re waiting for a group of people, huh? Do you want to get passed around and used all night, is that what you’re after?”

“No! No, please, don’t-“ Kyle sounded almost hysterical. 

“Then I’ll ask you again. Do you want me to fuck you?”

Kyle knew he was caught. He was stubborn to the end, and even with no pride left, he couldn’t bring himself to admit it. He choked on the words, voice barely a squeak when he finally managed to get out “Please, Stan, fuck me.”

Stan smiled for the first time that night. “See, now was that so hard?” He reached for the rope that had been tormenting Kyle’s existence all night, undoing the knot around his knees and ankles but leaving the binds on his wrist. Stan flipped Kyle over, and Kyle had to chastise himself in his head for enjoying being manhandled. He repeated a mantra of, _you don’t like this, this is wrong, you hate this_, in his head, weakly trying to convince himself even though his body reacted otherwise. He heard Stan cover his dick in lube before he pushed in, making Kyle yell in a mix of pain and pleasure. Stan didn’t waste time warming Kyle up, he just thrust in deep and hard, stretching Kyle out and making him whimper. He bit back tears in his eyes and tried not to make any noise, but his moans betrayed him. 

“Fuck, you’re such a slut. You’re getting off on this,” Stan said. Kyle whined in response and bit his lip, teeth digging into the raw tissue. “Don’t pretend you love having my cock buried in your ass. I know you jerk off to this.” Kyle felt too weak to shake his head in protest, barely able to let out a muffled ‘_no’_ into the pillows. 

Stan groaned and his breath became more ragged. “You were dying to spread your legs for me. I know that you wanted this, you were just too- too p-pathetic to ever do anything about it.” Kyle hated how Stan’s words made his erection throb. He needed contact on his dick, but Stan had him immobilized. He let out a silent cry at the torturous lack of friction.

“Maybe next time I should make you blow me. I know you want to. I could, _fuck_, I could force you to look at me while I fucked your mouth. Do you want that, baby?” Kyle tried to say ‘no’ again, but all that came out was a breathy gasp. Stan’s thrusts became more erratic and shallow. He groaned, and with no warning, he came inside of Kyle.

He stayed like that for a moment, panting, trying to catch his breath before puling out. Kyle’s legs were shaking, barely able to keep himself from collapsing on the bed. Stan eyed Kyle’s neglected hard on.

“Oh baby, do you need some help with that?” He asked, flipping Kyle over once more. Kyle looked up at Stan through bleary, tear filled eyes and shook his head. He didn’t care how much it hurt, how much he wanted to give in, he was stubborn until the end.

“Poor Kyle,” Stan said, ignoring Kyle’s squirming and whines of protest. He took Kyle into his hand and roughly stroked him up and down. Kyle barely lasted 30 seconds of Stan jacking him off before spilling all over his stomach.

Stan flopped down onto the bed next to Kyle, who took a minute to regain his composure.

“Holy shit dude, that was really…” Stan trailed off.

“Yeah,” Kyle agreed, breathless. “Would you mind untying my hands now, though?”

Stan shot up. “Fuck, of course, one second-“ he said, scrambling to undo the knot. “Sorry about that, I, uh… forgot.”

Kyle flexed his wrists. He grabbed Stan’s shirt, using his newly granted mobility to pull his boyfriend into a sloppy kiss. Stan grabbed Kyle and moved him so he was seated in Stan’s lap. Kyle pulled away from the kiss slowly, embarrassed by the trail of spit connected to Stan’s mouth. 

“You were like, really fucking hot,” Kyle murmured. “And like, you didn’t break character this time. Good job.”

“Hey!” said Stan, mock offended. “Forgive me for trying to be a good boyfriend and make sure you’re okay.”

Kyle rested his head on Stan’s shoulder. His breath tickled Stan’s neck. “I told you, if I wasn’t okay, I would safeword. You dork.”

Stan hummed, clearly still conflicted. He rubbed circles on Kyle’s back lazily. 

Kyle pulled back to look Stan in the eyes, but he was gazing off to the side. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I,” Stan hesitated, “I feel bad.” Kyle’s stomach dropped. He felt his veins run cold, filing up with ice.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made you do this for me, Christ, I’m an idiot,” he chastised himself for not seeing it sooner, not realizing Stan was uncomfortable. 

“No!” Stan blurted out, “no, it’s not that. I feel bad because I, uh. I really liked it.”

Kyle was confused. “Well, that is usually the goal with sex, isn’t it?” 

Stan shook his head, clearly frustrated. “No, no, that’s not what I- of course I liked having sex with you. Sex with you is amazing. I just also really liked,” Stan trailed off, his face turning bright red. “I hate talking about this stuff, I’m no good at it like you are,” he pouted.

Kyle kissed his cheek. “Take your time,” he said.

“I ah, get why you like it,” Stan said, not needing to explain what it is. “Because you want to feel desired, I guess. But I really liked, um,” his voice was quiet, like he could barely get the words out. “When you were squirming under me, I guess. And how you looked when you were trying to pretend you didn’t like it. Yeah.” Stan met Kyle’s eyes, worry evident on his face. “Does that make me a bad person? That I liked, um, you not liking it.”

Kyle chuckled softly and shook his head. “Of course not, dude. If you actually were a bad person, you probably wouldn’t be so worried about this. All this means is that I’m adorable as fuck, and we already knew that.”

Stan sighed and rested his forehead on Kyle’s shoulder. “I think it’s from when we were kids,” he said. Kyle failed to suppress a surprised laugh.

“What? You were having rape fantasies about me when we were eight?”

Stan pulled back sharply. “No! Jesus Christ Kyle, no!” Kyle was grinning, but Stan was glaring at him, incredibly serious. “It was just, when I didn’t… know about all this stuff yet, and we were like in middle school, and I just knew I wanted to be as close to you as possible. I used to try and grab you, or put my hands on your back, or lean in close to you and you would lean away. It was like a game. I didn’t know why I wanted it yet, but I did.”

“You were doing that on purpose, you asshole?” Kyle exclaimed. “Yeah, I remember that, I remember trying to get away so I didn’t get aboner sitting next to you on your parent’s couch. I’d makeup some excuse to go home because I’d have to furiously jack off. Thanks a lot for that, dick.”

Stan grinned and pulled Kyle into a slow, soft kiss. “Sorry,” he said, “Even back then you were irresistible to me. I couldn’t help it.” 

“You’re sweet,” Kyle said, peppering kisses along Stan’s neck. “Now, that thing you said earlier, about fucking my mouth. Was that a threat, or a promise?” 


End file.
